No me dejes solo
by Escritora1y2
Summary: Mi primer fic de esta serie adictiva y saturada en todos los sentidos.  me la tragué entera en cosa de tres semanas     Es cortito, y te hace pensar. Estan en camino mucho mejores!
1. Chapter 1

No me dejes solo

Godric ya era vampiro antes del nacimiento de Cristo. Tenía mas de 2000 años. De hecho, eso explicaba su juvenil apariencia: en aquella época la raza humana no disfrutaba de su plena longevidad. Eric lo fue todo. Ya era anciano cuando lo conoció, pero era especial. -…seré tu padre, hermano, hijo…-le dijo, cuando se lo ofreció. Estaba débil, para sobrevivir, para respirar, para caminar o para luchar, pero aún se veía espléndido, excepcional, noble…solo lo había visto una vez en el campo de batalla, y había tenido un día para pensarlo, pero le sobró: nada mas caer la noche corrió como solo un vampiro de su edad puede correr, deseando no llegar tarde, y no lo hizo. Desde luego, Eric no le decepcionó: pasó la noche, y pasó el día, y aún entrada la noche siguiente seguía teniendo fuerzas para decirle a la muerte a la cara que era un canalla por matar a sus hombres, que le parecía solo un crío y que si pudiera, le haría frente.

También que quería vivir. Y bastó con ello para que Godric cumpliera su promesa. Para que se convirtiera en su padre, hermano, hijo…y maestro, y compañero, y amante. En su protector. En todo, para él. Vivieron mil años juntos, y lo vivieron todo.

Y ahora, después de aquella batalla, de repente se sentía absurdo. Perdido, como un preadolescente en una discoteca que en realidad quiere volver a casa y dormir. Estaba cansado. Cansado de tanta batalla sin sentido: miles y miles de guerras se habían sucedido, la mayoría absurdas, algunas idénticas, y nadie aprendía de ellas. Lo mas triste, es que los humanos, a los que tan inferiores consideraban empezaban por fin a avanzar, y ellos con sus siglos de vida a cuestas aún no.

Le pareció, otra guerra. Y nada mas. Una además, peligrosa, pero especialmente absurda. Y a fin de cuentas, se la merecían. Se la habían ganado ellos, los vampiros, en general, por tratarlos sin respeto. Y con todo, el día que se enteró no pudo sino pensar…-"no, venga ya. Otra vez no"- y no se vio capaz de sorprenderse cuando vio el ejército de chavales con el cerebro lavado, incluso se había entregado como quien dice…-"esta bien, te lo doy con tal de que te calles y dejes de darme la tabarra"- estaba cansado. Y era un cansancio que ni el sueño ni la sangre podrían curar.

No le apetecía provar sangre. Ni su tipo favorito ni aquel muchacho de tipo tan poco común que Eric le había reservado. Ni si quiera esa True Blood que tanta polémica había levantado. Aún que, por dios, lo agradecía: era el único verdadero avance que notaba entre los suyos desde que había pasado a formar parte de ellos, a parte de cuando se les empezó a relacionar con el satanismo.

Y hablando de Eric…oh. Eric. Cuando tomó la decisión de convertirlo y hacerse responsable de él lo hizo espontáneamente, y ni un segundo se había arrepentido de ello. Habían estado unidos mucho tiempo, tanto que los últimos años que habían estado alejados el uno del otro, a cualquiera podrían parecerle…irrelevantes; pero con todo, había notado su falta. Lo había hechado de menos desde la primera noche que se habían separado. Y cuando apareció allí, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas (Como había hecho él a su misma edad, para no perderle, antes incluso de conocerle) ambos se miraron a los ojos, y en los de Eric había miedo, y añoranza. Godric sin embargo no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por volver a verle. No le sorprendió que hubiera venido con tanta prontitud. No le sorprendió su comportamiento preocupado, servicial…ni, (tratándose de el) cariñoso y protector. Incluso le pareció un detalle que le reservara aquel "suministro" de sangre tan poco común. Pero estaba cansado.

Estaba tan cansado que ya no le importaba lo que pasara en el mundo. ¿¡Que mas daba! En unos cien años los humanos habrían empezado a acostumbrarse a la convivencia con los vampiros. Los vampiros seguirían alimentándose, algunos de aquella Trae Blood, y otros de humanos. O subyugarían la especie, ¿Qué importaba? Todo se había vuelto tan descabellado que realmente ya no le sorprendía nada. Todo le parecía apagado, viejo, agotador. Mortalmente aburrido. No pudo evitar darse cuenta de que, en realidad, no era todo a su alrededor: era el. Estaba empezando a sentirse tan anciano como el mundo en si, con la diferencia de que el mundo tiene la paciencia que a él se le mermaba por momentos.

Cuando se presentó aquella rubia allí, a decirle por qué sus actos no eran…adecuados y cómo devía vivir, aún siendo mas viejo que ella, no sintió indignación, ni se sintió insultado. La dejó que hiciera lo quisiera porque, realmente, a el ya le daba igual. De hecho, mejor para él: ya no tendría que participar en la guerra.

En realidad, ya no tendría que participar en el mundo. Es que realmente no le apetecía seguir viviendo. Volver a dondequiera que pudiera volver, esperar que el mundo se desarrollara a su alrededor o a que alguien le pidiera algo…otros dos años, cincuenta, cien, mil…no quería. Sentía mas curiosidad por lo que la naturaleza tiene preparado para los seres a los que les llega la hora. ¿Por qué no?

Nada le ataba a la tierra ya. Ya no había nada mas. Ya no tenía por qué estar allí si ni siquiera le apetecía. Lo haría de forma rápida, sin complicarse las cosas, y sin ensuciar nada ni molestar a nadie: exponerse a la luz del sol, disfrutar de su color y su calos por primera vez en tantos siglos le pareció la mejor manera de hacerlo…lo único por lo que lo lamentaría…era Eric.

Él lo echaría de menos. Lloraría su muerte…tal vez hasta se sintiera solo…

Tenía que despedirse de él.

Y estaba preparado para negarse a darle la razón, incluso para explicar las razones que tenía para desear su muerte. Estaba preparado para ello; pero aún no pudo evitar enternecerse al verle llorar, y pedirle, en su lengua natal, arrodillado ante él, que no le dejara solo. Godric amaba esa parte de él: sin su máscara de cristal, que reflejaba toda la frialdad y crueldad. Amaba esa parte de él, muy muy en el fondo, donde conservaba la esencia de un hombre de las tierras del norte, un rey vikingo orgulloso y apasionado que amaba a su gente y a la vida. amaba esa arte de él, y era lo único que lamentaba dejar atrás. Confiaba en que supiera seguir solo, y salir adelante en aquellos tiempos difíciles….

Era su hijo…y su padre, y su hermano. Y lo amaba desde cada parte de su ser.

Incluso cuando se puso en pie, serio de nuevo pero aún sin su máscara, su mirada reflejaba su verdadero yo. Aquel hombre del norte al que había elegido para ser su hijo durante siglos. ¡y quería irse con él!

No lo permitió. No iba a permitirlo. No lo habría soportado.

Antes de morir, no pudo creerse que, con todo, todavía quedasen en el mundo cosas que le sorpredieran; como el caso de aquella humana, Sooky. ¿Qué era ella? Lloraba por él. Con todo no fue curiosidad suficiente para evitar que llevara a cabo la decisión que había tomado. Lo único que aún sentía, era la pena de Eric, en la distancia, golpeteándole el cuerpo desde dentro: desde su sangre. Lo sentía en su sangre llamándole, llorando, y aún que no hablaba le oía sentir…

"….no me dejes solo. No me dejes solo, Godric…no me dejes solo, por dios…"

Aún después de muerto seguiría atado a la tierra por aquel terrible error. Aún no lo sabía pero después de muerto lo lamentaría. Y lo seguiría oyendo…

No me dejes solo


	2. Chapter 2

Dedicado a Athena Puget. No se si os gustará, porque se aleja mucho de la historia original.

No me dejes solo

A la inversa

Godric miró al sol y sintió su calor. Esta sensación que añoraba desde hacía mas de 2000 años, no obstante, duró solo unos segundos. No guardó constancia de cuándo su piel empezó a quemarse, al principio como la de una persona normal que se duerme tomando el sol, luego con quemaduras mas graves, y luego comparables a las de los incendios, y después, su piel empezó a arder; y su carne. Y todo su ser.

Claro que, todo esto sucedió enseguida. Tan rápido que no se podría seguir con la vista.

Cuando se quitó la camisa, a su pecho aún no habían llegado los síntomas cuando su cara y su cuello ya desprendían vapor y humo. Godric no se resistió. Disfrutó del calor, y del dolor, como una mujer que da a luz con ilusión, o como un deportista que se lesiona pero decide seguir adelante. Como un fénix que sabe que debe arder…

Quería arder. Sentir que, junto con su cuerpo, todo el agotamiento, la angustia y los desengaños, toda la locura del mundo se desprendería de él…y su alma, si es que tenía una, sería libre. Lo necesitaba. No se sentía capaz de seguir en el mundo.

Poco a poco, pero a la vez rápidamente, el fuego se fue comiendo su carne, hasta que de él no quedaron ni las cenizas de sus pantalones.

Godric asintió, serio, cuando el fuego consumía su cara, cerró los ojos y afrontó el dolor procurando dejar la mente en blanco…y sintió el calor, el dolor, pero nada más.

No sintió el alivio de dejar de sentir. Ni el de que el peso de su cuerpo dejara de aprisionarlo. Solo durante una milésima de segundo le pareció que sus pies dejaban de aguantar la presión de su cuerpo, elevándose del suelo… pero al segundo siguiente volvió a caer, de pie.

Como tenía los ojos cerrados, (y estaba ardiendo) no pudo ver nada, pero ya estaba tan débil, que no soportó esta caída, por insignificante que fuera: se desplomó sobre sí mismo, en el suelo, donde sintió como si la tortura volviera a repetirse; y esta vez, si gritó, encogido sobre sí mismo, en el suelo, pero su garganta consumida apenas emitió un sonido de ahogo.

El chaval que, no muy lejos, tocaba el teclado sentado sobre la cama dio un respingo y se le quedó mirando de soslayo.

En mitad de la habitación acababa de aparecer, de la nada, un incendio azul.

-"¿uh, esa sería la letra de una buena canción?"- pensó. Al pobre le faltaba un hervor. No obstante siguió procesando a la velocidad que pudo para pensar, gritó, y luego pensó que debía tomárselo con calma-"¡un incendio! ¿Dónde hay un extintor?"- paseó la mirada por la habitación, pero no vio nada. Corrió hasta el baño, pero no había ningún vaso. Lo último que se le ocurrió fue arrancar la manta de la cama y extenderla a toda velocidad sobre el fuego. (El muy torpe tropezó con los nervios y cayó sobre ella) y empezó a palmear lo que quiera que se estaba quemando allí abajo.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos, el calor aumentaba, y empezaba a lamer la manta. De los nervios, cogió otra manta, y la lanzó también. Luego solo se le ocurrió golpear el montón con una almohada.

Así, en este estado, se lo encontró su compañero, que subía las escaleras en este momento, preguntándose a qué diablos venía semejante escándalo, y semejante olor a humo.

-¡Huni! -gritó el tarado.

-¿pero qué…? ¡¿Qué has hecho?

-I- intento apagar el fuego, pero no funciona- respondió el vocalista con esa voz que se le pone cuando se desespera o se pone nervioso. Huni no esperó la respuesta y corrió hacia las ventanas: cuando hay un incendio en una habitación hay que cerrar las ventanas para que no entre aire, sacar lo que más fácilmente arda, (una papelera de plástico, por ejemplo) y llamar a alguien que lo apague, pero como ellos no podían usar el teléfono, y Huni estaba mas que acostumbrado a los incendios, se abalanzó sobre 2-D, y le ordenó que cerrara la puerta.

El muy idiota no cayó en que se refería a que la cerrase desde fuera, y se quedó dentro, retorciéndose las manos con nerviosismo, mientras Huni bajaba también las persianas:

Habiéndose criado donde se había criado, le era más fácil pensar en un entorno oscuro.

Una vez mas calmado, levantó sin miedo, solo un poco la sábana. Se suponía que el fuego debía estar ya casi extinto, y lo que quedara podía controlarlo.

Cual sería su sorpresa, al ver bajo la tela un cuerpo humano.

Con los nervios crispados, retiró parte de la manta, para descubrir de hombros para arriba los restos carbonizados de un cadáver.

-¡Kyaah!- gritó 2-D, con voz aguda, crispando aún más a Huni.

-¿De dónde lo has sacado?

-Y-y-y-yo…

"El muy idiota está temblando"- pensó Huni.-"Joder, es tan corto que sería capaz de tirarle alcohol y cerillas a un invitado sin darse cuenta. En fin, no se le puede pedir más. Bastante sorprendente ya es que se le haya ocurrido echarle una manta encima"

El muchacho miró el bulto agonizante, anteriormente con aspecto humano, y casi sintió un asomo de lástima debajo de la sorpresa y el enfado.

-…Eh…amigo, aguanta…te recuperarás…

No obtuvo respuesta. Ni siquiera parecía que aquel tipo siguiera vivo. Su cara se reducía a una calavera cubierta de trozos de piel acartonada y quemada.

-"Humanos"- pensó, aún que no supo por qué- ¿Y que vamos a hacer?

-T-Te- te juro que…- empezó a hablar 2-D. los ojos del demonio se clavaron en él al instante. 2-D dio un respingo.

-T- te juro que yo no he hecho nada.

-¿Cómo que nada? Estabas aquí, ¿No?

-S- sí, pero ha aparecido de repente, ahí, no se de dónde ha salido, te lo juro.

Huni tardó un segundo en procesar aquello.

-¿Estabas solo en el cuarto?

2-d asintió con la cabeza.

-… ¿Y no viste ni oíste entrar a nadie, estás seguro?

-Solo vi aparecer el incendio. Nada más.

-…entonces…podría ser un invocado.

-¿Tú crees?

Huni miró el cadáver de soslayo. Su vista estaba adaptada a la oscuridad.

-…si murió en un incendio, y ha venido en el segundo antes, no me extraña que no hayamos podido hacer nada por él. Aunque es la primera vez que pasa…

2-d se dirigió a la ventana y subió la persiana. Instintivamente, en cuanto la luz del sol se lanzó sobre su rostro, el cadáver dio un respingo y lanzó al aire el apagado gemido de un muerto viviente, como si de un zombie se tratara.

-¡ahhhg! ¡Es un zombie!- gritó 2-d, que había vivido por mucho tiempo en una mansión en medio de un cementerio infestado de zombies.

-¡No seas idiota! Y cierra la persiana. ¡Que la cierres!- le metió prisa, mientras 2-d hacía el torpe intentando cerrarla.

Cuando la oscuridad regresó, el cadáver volvió a la normalidad: estaba muerto. 2-d se retorcía las manos con nerviosismo, mirando a intervalos a Huni y al cuerpo carbonizado. Solo por tranquilizarlo, Huni le dijo que, con semejantes heridas, la luz podía molestarle, y que necesitaba descansar.

Pero, en el fondo, tenía un mal presentimiento…

Godric fue abriendo los ojos con lentitud…pero no vio nada. Sus ojos estaban quemados, aún que su cuerpo, de mas de 2000 años de antigüedad había acumulado la energía suficiente para ir recuperándose lentamente, aún después de semejante castigo.

Su nariz, casi inexistente, por instinto empezó a buscar una cosa: sangre. La cura a todos sus males. Aún que sus órganos no estaban en condiciones de captar y analizar nada, (sonidos, colores…) presintió, de alguna manera, que no estaba solo. En algún lugar no muy lejos de él, había un ser vivo, respirando…y con un palpitante corazón bombeando sangre.

Gloria regresó a casa con la bici, procurando no ir muy rápido, con Borou a su lado, procurando no caminar muy despacio, y abrió la puerta de la casa.

Su perra y su gata, fieles y cariñosas mascotas los recibieron con entusiasmo, pero al entrar ambos notaron algo que rompía la rutina: olía a quemado. ¡Y cómo olía! No podía ser cuestión de una tortita quemada…

Gloria iba a subir corriendo las escaleras, y Borou iba a retenerla cuando Huni se interpuso, como surgido de entre las sombras.

-Tranquilos, todo está en orden.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- exclamó, enfadado, Borou.

-Es que…hay noticias.

-¿Buenas o malas?

Huni apartó la mirada

-…su…pongo que malas. Hay…un nuevo…pero creo que vino de un incendio…y no pudimos hacer nada por él.

A Gloria se le quedó la cara blanca como la leche. Aunque no lo conociera, aunque fuera involuntario, aunque hubiera estado perdido desde un principio, cada una de las invocaciones eran parte de ella, en cierto modo, y no podía evitar preocuparse por ellas.

Huni no pudo, esta vez, retenerla cuando subió los escalones de dos en dos, y abrió la puerta de un portazo. Su cuarto estaba en una casi completa oscuridad. Temblando de emoción, reconoció en el suelo un bulto tapado hasta el pecho con mantas. Olía a quemado, y el bulto en cuestión estaba muy oscuro, así que no se atrevió a acercarse mucho.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que, no muy lejos, estaba 2-D.

El chico estaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda contra la cama, las rodillas contra el pecho, y una mano cogida con la otra.

-…2-D… ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó ella, pero no tuvo respuesta. Miró de nuevo el cuerpo. Se sintió medio responsable de ello. Volvió a mirar al chico.

-¿Tú…lo has visto todo?

El chico seguía sin responder. Gloria se acuclilló junto a él. Tenía los ojos, ausentes, clavados en algún lugar cerca del cuerpo. Estaba temblando.

-¡2-D!- insistió la chica. Solo entonces se dio cuenta de algo:

2-D no se retorcía las manos con nerviosismo, sino que se acariciaba y cubría casi obsesivamente algo que la chica había pasado por alto a causa de la oscuridad: una mano herida y sangrante.

-…M-me ha…mordido- susurró, temblando, sin apartar los ojos del cadáver incinerado que había al otro lado de la habitación.

Gloria miró de solsayo el cuerpo, sin creérselo. En el instante en el que 2-D había dicho aquello, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, como si acabara de darse cuenta de que no estaban solos, y de que era mejor no darle la espalda a lo que, o quien quiera que fuese.

Al cabo de unos segundos, y a punto de temblar solo por la tensión, caminó lenta, silenciosamente hacia el cuerpo, y se lo quedó observando, esta vez fijándose en cada detalle.

Era un cadáver. Carbonizado, sin partes del cuerpo sin las que una persona no puede vivir. Incluso podría parecer que estaba medio seco. No obstante, en el suelo, algo llamó la atención de la chica, que se agachó para escudriñar en la oscuridad.

Con todo, no podía ver bien, y extendió un dedo para tocar una pequeña mancha de sangre en el suelo.

Era sangre, sin duda. Reciente y líquida además. Había algunas gotitas en el suelo, junto a la cabeza del cuerpo…y una mancha en lo que deberían haber sido sus labios.

Temblando, dubitativamente, casi por intuición, Gloria acercó el dedo a aquella mancha. Esos labios estaban roídos por el fuego, necrófagos, secos…

Pero cuando los rozó con la sangre en su dedo se movieron al compás de lo que sería una lengua carbonizada, y unos colmillos afilados y duros, rozando su dedo y recogiendo la sangre de él.

De un brinco, (y ahogando un grito) Gloria se hechó hacia atrás, y trastabilló sin querer hasta caer de espaldas no muy lejos de 2-d, que, traumatizado, casi gimoteaba como un animalillo asustado.

Dio otro respingo cuando oyó cerrarse la puerta tras ella. Borou y Huni estaban allí.

-…¿Lo habéis visto?- preguntó ella.

-Si. No es la primera vez que lo hace- dijo Huni.- hace un rato se quejó cuando íbamos a abrir las ventanas.

-¿Qué es eso, sangre?- le cortó Borou, mirándola con los brazos cruzados.

Gloria se miró los dedos antes de responder- si, pero no es mía. Es de 2-d. dice que le ha mordido.

-¿Es eso cierto?- preguntó Huni, mientras Borou se dirigía a 2-D, que seguía en estado de shock. Le obligó a darle la mano y la miró con gesto preocupado.

-tenemos que deshacernos de él - sentenció.

-¡No puedes hacer eso!- se quejó Gloria.

-le ha hecho daño a 2-D, y podría hacértelo a ti. No lo quiero aquí. Si hace falta lo haré yo mismo.

-¿Qué le harás?

Borou sostuvo su mirada de forma amenazante. Era el mas antiguo de los presentes, y era mas terco que una mula- lo destrozaré con mis colmillos, si hace falta.

-Dudo que sirviera de algo- intervino Huni antes de que Gloria despotricara contra el licántropo.

-¿y eso por qué? El caso es deshacerse de él.

-¡No puedes hacer eso!

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque ha llegado aquí igual que tu. De la misma manera que todos vosotros. Tiene el mismo derecho a estar aquí que todos vosotros y yo decido lo que hacer con él.

Borou tardó unos segundos en encontrar una respuesta, pero cuando lo hizo no pudo sino aparta la mirada y quejarse de su autoridad.

-¡Hay, por favor no me compares con ese cadáver!

-¡no es un cadáver! Sigue vivo.

-en realidad - interrumpió de nuevo Humi- No sabemos lo que es.

Las miradas de los tres, incluida la traumatizada y bacía mirada de 2-D se clavaron en Huni.

-¿tu que sabes?- preguntó Borou. Huni se lo planteó por un momento antes de responder.

-viviendo en el reino de los infiernos he oído todo tipo de cosas…no acostumbro a dar nada por hecho…y menos desde que vivo aquí. Esa…cosa, sea lo que sea debería estar muerta. Bien podría ser un zombi, o…

-¿Algún tipo de…demonio de la muerte, Huni?- preguntó Borou.-¿Has visto alguno así en tu mundo?

Huni negó con la cabeza- No. Pero no hay que descartar nada. Las historias de miedo están repletas de leyendas acerca de diablos y monstruos inmortales y frágiles a la luz…que se alimentan de carne humana.

-n-no es carne

Todos miraron a 2-D con sorpresa. No era el tipo de personaje que solía dar con la solución.

-Los zombies comen carne…y cerebros, pero no muerde como un zombie. Estaba chupando mis heridas.

2-d les mostró la mano. Sangraba mucho y tenía dos certeros agujeros en las venas de la muñeca. Aún que estaban un poco rasgados, debido a un tirón, no eran el tipo de mordisco bruto y animalesco que pretende arrancar la carne y deja moratones profundos, como el de un zombie: era certero, profundo…

Borou dio un paso al frente, emitiendo con la garganta y el pecho un gruñido grutural casi inperceptible. Gloria intentó detenerle.

-¡No te dejaré que lo hagas!

-No voy a matarle. Voy a alimentarle- dijo él, justo antes de hacerse un profundo corte en el antebrazo con el cuchillo que siempre llevaba encima.

-¡¿Qué haces?

-No te preocupes: estoy acostumbrado a perder sangre. No será nada.

-…pero…

Borou no la escuchó. Se arrodilló junto al cuerpo y extendió el brazo con la herida sobre su boca. No pensaba dejar que le tocara. Los resultados fueron inmediatos: el cuerpo muerto volvió a moverse, abrió la boca de tal forma que la sangre caía en ella desperdiciándose muy poca, y la tragaba con la ansiedad con que boquea un pez fuera del agua. Borou estaba preparado para, a la mínima señal de peligro, agarrarle la cabeza con el brazo libre, pero no tenía los mismos reflejos que Godric:

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Godric había agarrado su brazo fuertemente con lo que quedaba de sus manos, había clavado sus afilados colmillos en él y succionaba con fuerza y ferocidad la sangre.

Borou se asustó e intentó separar su cabeza de su brazo, pero era mas fuerte de lo que parecía, y él estaba demasiado impresionado para seguir insistiendo.

El muerto viviente sorbía mas sangre de la que habría brotado sin él, y en poco tiempo Borou empezó a sentirse mareado.

-ah…me mare…me mareo…¡me mareo! ¡quitádmelo!

Huni reaccionó justo a tiempo: agarró a Borou y le lanzó a la cara del monstruo una pequeña bola de energía, suficiente como para arrancarlo de su carne.

Los dos cayeron hacia atrás. A Gloria le faltó tiempo para echarse sobre Borou y preguntarle, desesperada, si estaba bien.

Pero la respuesta no llegó: todos los presentes se quedaron de piedra, mirando el cuerpo:

Mientras respiraba como si se asfixiara, cambiaba drásticamente:

Su carne empezó a dejar de tener aspecto seco y pudrigento, y frente a sus ojos cobraba volumen y piel joven, los trozos de piel y carne inexistentes aparecían de nuevo, como las hojas que brotan de una planta, hasta aparentar simples quemaduras, y, en algunas partes del cuerpo, piel completamente sana.

Por último, su rostro, cubierto de nuevo por carne y piel quemada, cobró pelo, y el cuerpo moribundo se dejó caer donde estaba, respirando agitadamente, pero vivo.

Gloria se acercó lentamente al cuerpo, mirándolo sin pestañear, y él le devolvió una mirada débil, moribunda, pero viva.

Aparentaba apenas unos 16 o 17 años. Tenía el pelo castaño oscuro, casi negro, muy corto. Sus ojos, débiles, mostraban una mirada azul muy oscuro, casi gris. De hombro a hombro, por debajo de las clavículas lucía un tatuaje gris oscuro azulado, que recordaba a un amplio collar con púas colgantes. Sus brazos, por debajo de sus hombros mostraban dos tatuajes mas: en el derecho, dos anillos paralelos, muy delgados, llenos de símbolos arcaicos, y en el izquierdo, siete anillos en forma de zigzag, cada vez mas juntos, que cubrían casi todo el brazo hasta el codo. De no ser por las crueles quemaduras que cubrían todo su cuerpo, luciría una piel extremadamente pálida.

Tenía dos afilados, blanquísimos colmillos, pero ni estos, ni las quemaduras, ni la mancha de sangre que cubría sus labios y su mentón empañaban su juvenil belleza.

-No te acerques a él- le advirtió Borou.

Gloria no respondió.

-Tendríamos que habernos deshecho de él desde el principio.

-No podemos hacer eso, Borou- respondió ella.

Godric estaba semi consciente. Escuchó aquellas palabras, pero no se dio cuenta de que lo bajaban al sótano ni de que lo tumbaban en un colchón para invitados a ras del suelo. Cuando despertó, un poco mas recuperado y echó una mirada a su alrededor pudo apreciar que el ambiente era cálido, aún que no demasiado: no muy lejos, un calefactor de aire en miniatura filtraba constantemente el aire de la estancia volviéndolo, poco a poco, mas cálido. Las únicas y pequeñas ventanas que había al fondo, en lo mas alto del techo habían sido tapadas con numerosos papeles y cartones. No se filtraba ni un rayo de sol.

Godric se encontró desnudo, pero cómodamente acomodado en aquella cama de sábanas suaves y mantas calidas. Estaba muy confuso, y no recordaba lo sucedido anteriormente, pero si sabía que acababa de sufrir algún daño terrible, y que ahora, podía descansar.

No había luz en la estancia. Sus ojos, adaptados a la oscuridad pudieron distinguir que la espaciosa estancia estaba dividida en dos, y que a su izquierda había un gran número de estanterías. Nada mas. Pasó un largo rato meditando hasta que se abrió la puerta, y entró alguien.

Godric escudriñó con dificultad las sombras, hasta que una de ellas de agachó junto a él y encendió una cerilla.

La pequeña lumbre iluminó los rasgos de una muchacha de tan solo 17 años, pelo castaño, quizá un poco ondulado, a tonos a veces mas oscuros, otros mas claros. Tenía los ojos castaños, y una mirada muy profunda. Su cara era un poco aniñada, como redondeada. Llevaba puesta una chaqueta, y de su cuello pendía un colgante que llamó la atención de Godric: lo reconoció enseguida cuando otra persona lo hubiera confundido. Se trataba de un trozo de hasta de reno, limado y limpiado. Sin la pelusa que los suele cubrir, así que debía ser una variedad de zonas ecuatoriales. En la corteza había un dibujo grabado. Godric no sabría decir que exactamente, pero, sin poder evitarlo aquel colgante le hizo recordar sus orígenes, y la aldea gala donde había nacido, y donde muchos adornos y pequeños utensilios se hacían con materiales como aquel.

Mientras la chica encendía una vela con olor a vainilla que metió dentro de un farolillo de cristal, a sus espaldas, un muchacho mas mayor, de unos 20 o veintitantos años lo miraba serio, vigilante, casi a la espera de cualquier movimiento sospechoso.

Huni tenía el pelo castaño otoñal, casi rojizo corto excepto el lado derecho del flequillo, que dejaba entrever su ojo. Era alto y delgado, de piel mas bien pálida, y el jersey negro que llevaba no era normal: parecía formado por algún tipo de musgo fibroso, negro, que hubiera echado raíces sobre su piel. Estaba un poco ajado. Lo que mas llamaba la atención en el, eran sus ojos, castaños encendidos, profundos también, pero en el mal sentido: lucía el tipo de mirada que observa mas allá de ti, y sabe ver si estás mintiendo…

No olía como un humano normal. Godric supo al momento que no lo era. No solo por su aspecto y su aura, incluso su olor, imperceptible para cualquiera revelaba toques de azufre, humo…algún misterioso tipo de incienso…tal vez mirra…

Aquel tipo se había criado en el infierno. O en un lugar muy similar: ¿Una fragua? ¿Tal vez un volcán? No se detuvo a pensar si representaba una amenaza o si podría hacerle frente, pues el olor de la chica también era especial:

El olor de cada persona, aún que el ser humano haya perdido facultades, es único y específico de cada uno, pero inconfundiblemente humano. Gloria tenía un olor característico, profundo, insinuante. Pero con algo distinto: una nota especial, una especia imposible de identificar, dado que no la había captado jamás en otros humanos.

No era perfume, ni el olor de nada con lo que se hubiera cruzado. Lo emitía su carne y su pelo por todos sus poros y por cada partícula, junto con el resto de su esencia.

Le recordó a Sooky Stackhause. Olía diferente, mucho mejor que cualquier humano. La diferencia era que, el olor de Sooky la delataba como algo sobrehumano, pero en Gloria no. Era humana. Simplemente, tenía un olor peculiar: el olor de Sooky se le antojaba dulce, exótico, como un misterio. El olor de Gloria era natural, cercano, como algo que uno busca, sin saberlo, y al encontrarlo siente una gran satisfacción. No diría que ninguna de las dos olía mejor que la otra: eran distintas.

Con todo, su sangre debía ser sabrosísima…

Sus colmillos amenazaron con salir, y no fue capaz de retenerlos. No en su estado.

Huni puso una mano en el hombro de la chica.- Tranquilo- susurró ella. Su voz era un poco grave, potente, pero calmada, perfecta para arrullar a cualquiera. Godric entrecerró los ojos y dejó reposar la cabeza. Suspiró profundamente, y se limitó a disfrutar de la comodidad de la cama, el calor del ambiente…y el olor con fondo de vainilla que flotaba en el aire. Se respiraba paz, a pesar de la inquietante y amenazante presencia del hombre.

Ella se tomó un segundo, observándolo, antes de formular la pregunta: sus quemaduras parecían haber mejorado un poco su aspecto. Parecía que se había estado recuperando el rato que había estado solo, aunque cada vez mas lentamente.

-…¿Te encuentras bien?

El chico giró un poco la cabeza y la miró fijamente, con unos ojos tranquilos y profundos, como si se tratara de dos pozos. Como si en ellos descansara mas sabiduría de la que se esperara encontrar en los ojos de un chaval de 17 años. Con aquella mirada, parecía que no necesitase palabras para expresarse. Gloria entendió, mas o menos, apoyada en ella y en su don de empatía que seguía débil, y cansado, pero mucho mejor que antes. …Mas…en paz.

-Me has defendido- dijo. Y esperó una respuesta.

Gloria intuyó que era una persona de pocas palabras; quizás una de esas que escogen cada palabra con certeza antes de hablar. No supo por qué. El aura de aquel chico hablaba mucho, en un idioma que solo la intuición sabía descifrar.

-Lo haría por cualquiera de vosotros…

El chico guardó un silencio- ¿Nosotros?

-Si, los invocados. Te lo explicaré mas tarde, ahora necesitas descansar.

Godric mantuvo la mirada fija. Parecía que le hablaba con sinceridad.

-…¿Cómo te llamas?

-…Godric.

-…Godric…- dijo ella. –Me gusta. Yo soy Gloria. Y él es Huni.

Huni se limitó a seguir mirándole, sin hacer un gesto de mas.

-Yo…te traeré ropa. No se si tengo algo de tu talla: no tengo hermanos. Solo a mi padre.

Godric pareció conforme.- esta bien.

Gloria asintió con la cabeza. Le hubiera gustado quedarse un rato mas allí, dejar pasar el tiempo…por alguna razón, tal vez solo por curiosidad, le apetecía quedarse con él un rato mas, y, quizás, mantener una silenciosa conversación. A pesar de que la mirada de él estaba clavada en ella, de alguna manera no la hacía sentir incómoda. Le parecía tan…en paz…

Tal vez fue la desconfianza que el aura de Humi desprendía lo que la hizo sentir un poco incómoda, y con la excusa de buscar ropa, salió de allí escoltada por el demonio.

Godric aprovechó para volver a cerrar los ojos. En seguida la chica entró de nuevo, y le dejó un poco de ropa doblada junto a la cama. No cruzaron ninguna palabra. Godric se limitó a mirarla con los ojos entrecerrados, cansado, y ella se limitó a dejarse mirar, disfrutando del sencillo silencio que iba y venía entre ellos. Poco después de entrar ella, la puerta volvió a abrirse, pero lo hizo de forma lenta, dubitativa, y una mirada asustadiza asomó por ella. Tras una pausa, el dueño de dicha mirada se atrevió a pasar, y acercarse lentamente, retorciéndose las manos cerca del pecho, un poco encorvado…

Godric no pudo evitar fijarse en él:

Era un tipo delgado, casi famélico, y alto. Pálido también. Tenía algunos pelillos en la barbilla y el bigote, y el pelo, a picos, peinado de forma rebelde y descuidada, de un peculiar color azul intenso, que recordaba al morado negruzco en la oscuridad. Todo en él tenía un aspecto descuidado. Su ropa era medio deportiva, vaqueros, camiseta corta, zapatillas Converse…

No tenía ojos. O si los tenía, pero todo ellos pupila. De un coloro negro orix, de sombra rojiza. Cuando abría la boca para decir algo, (pero tímidamente volvía a cerrarla) descubría la ausencia de los dos incisivos superiores.

Pero algo mas en su aspecto parecía…diferente; en especial en contraste con Gloria. Era como si ella fuera de carne y hueso y él…no. De alguna manera era diferente. Casi parecía un dibujo. Uno muy bien hecho, realista: con una animación perfecta y cada sombra en armonía con su entorno, con sensación de profundidad. Con un estilo un poco distinto de la realidad. Pero estaba allí, y eso era innegable. Simplemente, algo en él era distinto. Tendría que darle mas vuelas antes de dar con ese algo. Pero si reconoció un detalle: olía a sangre; como si tuviera una herida, y reconocía el olor de dicha sangre: la había probado poco antes. Probablemente estando inconsciente.

Godric se incorporó en la cama, dejando, por primera vez, al descubierto su torso desnudo, bien labrado. Gloria no pudo sino regalarse la vista tímidamente con él, y escuchar sus palabras con curiosidad.

-¿Y tu? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

2-d parecía intimidado por el hecho de que se dirigiera a él.

-…2…S-Stuart Pot- dijo. – m-mis amigos me llaman 2-D.

Godric lo asimiló y asintió levemente.- Acércate- dijo.

2-D se tomó un momento de duda, pero obedeció, temeroso como un corderito asustado, se acercó a él, quedando de pié, frente a él. Un momento de incomodad siguió cuando Godric se le quedó mirando. 2-D, torpe, como siempre calló entonces en la cuenta de que tenía que agacharse, y a tropezones se puso a su altura.

Entonces Godric miró con rostro inexpresivo sus ojos. Le pareció una criatura, en su totalidad sencilla, que probablemente no entendía lo compleja que era en realidad. Con tranquilidad, desató la venda torpemente enredada sobre la herida de su mano, a la altura de los metacarpos, con aspecto inflamado.

2-D lo miraba de soslayo con curiosidad. Dio un respingo cuando vio brotar los colmillos de su mandíbula, y, asustado, intentó apartarse.

-No voy a hacerte daño. Tranquilo.

2-D, aún que temblando, encogido, mantuvo su posición. A Godric le sorprendió la entereza de alguien en apariencia tan frágil. Se preguntaba si la hipnosis haría efecto en él, pero no pensaba hacer la prueba ahora.

Con calma, bajo la atenta y sorprendida mirada de ambos humanos, se llevó su propio dedo índice a la boca, y se lo pinchó hasta hacerse sangre. Luego, aplicó dicha sangre en la herida del chico.

Esta se regeneró sola como por arte de magia, hasta que solo quedó la hinchazón, que se fue reduciendo.

2-D se quedó mirándolo de soslayo, con la boca abierta, e incluso parecía que quería decir algo, pero no fue capaz sino de abrir y cerrar la mano, y tocarse la zona que antes había estado abierta.

-…Tu sangre- susurró Gloria. Godric la miró.-…tiene…propiedades curativas- terminó. No sabía exactamente qué esperaba Godric de ella cada vez que la miraba.

-Si- susurró el, casi inaudiblemente. Solo asintiendo.

-eso es guay tío- dijo 2-D, sonriendo con los ojos muy abiertos. Godric le miró de la misma manera que a Gloria.- gracias.

-antes tu sangre me ayudó a recuperarme. Yo también debería dártelas a ti.

2-D no tuvo en cuenta el detalle de que Godric le había mordido sin permiso, de forma instintiva, asustándole. Se lo tomó a bien y siguió hablando. No pareció que al vampiro le molestara.

-arriba hay un tipo que también te dio su sangre. Nos diste un buen susto, pero fue…uh, voluntario. Creo que tiene el brazo peor que yo, pero no se si se dejará tocar…- se acercó un poco mas, hablando mas bajo- …es un poco… difícil, ya sabes.

Godric no se molestó por su expresiva charla.- se lo preguntaré de todas formas- dijo.

2-D, con una sonrisa entreabierta, asintió con la cabeza.

A Gloria se le ocurrió la brillante, aunque sencilla idea de ponerle cerca un reloj. No encontró otra cosa que un reloj de aspecto viejo, con opción de despertador, pero de agujas y números brillantes. Aún que le ofreció a Godric la posibilidad de traerle uno digital, con radio, él agradeció amablemente el viejo y sencillo. No necesitaba mas, y no creía que fuera a pasar allí demasiado tiempo.

No se había vuelto a plantear su situación. Se limitó a dejar que su cuerpo se fuera recuperando. Sabía que, si necesitaba mas sangre para estar del todo en plena forma, de hecho, no pensaba beberla. Por mucho que el hambre le reconcomiera…

Se acordó una vez mas de Eric, y del chico con sangre de tipo AB, que, de repente, no habría rechazado. Pero sobre todo de Eric…

La última vez que lo vio, estaba tan preocupado…

Estaba llorando. ¡es cierto! ¿cómo había acabado allí si estaba encontrándose con el sol?

¿Por qué no se había parado a pensar en eso?

Se incorporó en el sitio. La niña había dicho que era un…invocado. Seguro que tendría las respuestas que buscaba. Por un momento pensó en Eric. Tal vez no debía contarle que estaba vivo. Sería una historia un tanto larga, y si finalmente pensaba volver a encontrarse con el sol…de todas formas, solo por saber si se encontraba bien, cerró los ojos e intentó sentir su estado de ánimo en ese momento…

Nada. ¿Tal vez estaba muy lejos? Cerró los ojos y volvió a concentrarse. Localizar a su progenie…nada. Concentró su mente hasta que la sintió al límite de su capacidad mental, que era bastante extensa, y volvió a intentarlo concluyendo sólo con que la realidad lo golpeara una y otra vez como un mazo.

No había ni rastro de Eric. Solo un inmenso y extenso vacío en todas las direcciones. Simplemente no existía. Era como si hubiera muerto.


	3. Chapter 3

-…Eric…- un susurro se escapó de su garganta. Godric sentía una profunda presión en su pecho.-¡Eric!- gritó, y a la velocidad del rayo abrió la puerta y Subió las escaleras.

Al llegar arriba la luz del día empezó a quemar su piel. No le importó. Solo una palabra lucía nítidamente en su cabeza: Eric. Corrió hacia la puerta que daba a la calle y la abrió, permitiendo que la luz del sol bañara de golpe su cabeza y su pecho desnudos.

-¡El sol!- gritó alguien a su espalda, y dos pares de brazos fuertes lo agarraron por la espalda y tiraron de él hacia atrás. Uno de ellos lo soltó para cerrar la puerta.

-¡Eric!- gritó Godric, intentando zafarse de quien lo retenía, que resultó ser mucho mas fuerte de lo que debería ser cualquier humano.

-¡¿Quién es Eric?

Ahora Huni, que había cerrado la puerta, estaba delante de él. Cegado por sus instintos primarios, el miedo y la rabia Godric lo vio como un obstáculo. Se soltó del agarre de borou y le atacó como un animal. Huni recibió un puñetazo que le rompió la nariz, y un desgarrón en la cara que a poco estuvo de arrancarle un ojo, y que le dejó una oreja hecha trizas. Calló sobre un costado, derrumbándose sobre la pared.

2-D, temblando, se había acurrucado en un rincón de la escalera, y no pudo sino intentar detener a Gloria, que corría hacia el vampiro. Ya empezaba a arderle una parte del pecho y la mandíbula.

Godric intentaba sacudirse a Borou de encima, mientras Huni, mas furioso y fuerte de lo que nunca se había mostrado luchaba con él ignorando sus heridas, solo intentando detenerle.

Gloria se puso frente a él e intentó enfocar su mirada a sus ojos, y decirle lo que fuera para calmarlo.-Godric Godric, escúchame. Todo está bien. No ha pasado nada.

-¡Eric! Gritó el vampiro sin mirarla, intentando luchar. Era muy fuerte y Borou y Huni ya casi no podían retenerlo.

-¡Eric está bien, te lo juro!- Gloria rezó por que ese tal Eric fuera alguien por el que Godric estaba preocupado, como se esperaba y no un enemigo.-No le ha pasado nada, escúchame-

Godric consiguió soltarse un brazo y atacó a Huni, pero no le alcanzó. Gloria intentó dirigir su cara hacia ella, pero el vampiro la agarró por la muñeca y la lanzó hacia atrás.

El golpe que se dio con la pared no fue grave, pero le había roto la muñeca.

-¡Godric ya basta!

Con renovadas furias, Borou y Huni lograron empujarlo escaleras abajo. Gran parte del pecho de Godric y su cuello ardía ya en llamas azules y Borou le había propinado en el abdomen un mordisco desgarrador que no dejaba de sangrar. Debilitado por la falta de sangre y el sol, Godric aún siguió luchando; pero cada vez con menos fuerzas.

Mientras, 2-D abrazó a Gloria y la llevó con todo el cuidado y velocidad que pudo hacia el patio, donde sabía que él no les haría daño. Le preguntó si estaba bien, y con todo el cuidado de que poseía empezó a vendar su mano.

-¡2-D tengo que ir!

-¡No!

-¡…Pero!- Gloria intentó levantarse, pero el vocalista la retuvo.- Estás herida

-¡No es nada comparado con lo que va a pasar si no vamos!

-Si quieres voy yo, pero no pienso dejarte bajar.

-¡2-D!- lo encaró ella- sabes que solo yo podré hacer algo por él. Confía en mi.

2-D bajó las escaleras siempre frente a ella, dispuesto a morir primero y dejarla escapar.

Borou y Huni estaban en las últimas mientras Godric se desvivía por volver arriba.

Cuando la vieron hicieron el último esfuerzo por sentarlo en la cama. Gloria se puso frente a él.

-Sh, Shh. Tranquilo. Mírame. Mírame por favor. Escucha. Eric está bien

-Eric. No le siento…no…- Godric parecía estar sufriendo. Gloria tuvo que concentrarse para no distraerse con la cantidad de sangre que manaba de él.

-Lo se, lo se puede parecer algo malo, pero te juro que está bien, te lo explicaré…

-¡No! ¡Eric! ¡tengo que ir!

-No hace falta, te juro que esta bien. Te lo juro por favor escúchame.

-Godric la miró a los ojos.

-Te lo explicaré todo. Confía en mi.

Una extraña sensación invadió su ser; como si supiera que ella tenía algún tipo de inexplicable control sobre él.

Una parte de él se reveló contra este hecho, pero otra…otra se dejó dominar, con miedo aún, pero sintiendo que era algo bueno, y que poco a poco esta sensación iba sanando sus heridas y aliviando sus males…como un perro que ha sido maltratado y se encuentra a alguien que le quiere ayudar.

Desea poder fiarse, pero tiene miedo, y hasta el último momento guardará con recelo su confianza…aunque finalmente acabe brindándola sin reservas.

Borou y Huni se atrevieron, entonces, a aflojar su agarre lentamente, y separarse un par de pasos de él. 2-D miraba, aguantando la respiración desde una distancia prudencial. Se había puesto un casco de rugby.

Godric rompió entonces el contacto visual con Gloria, dándose cuenta de todo lo que acababa de pasar. No entendía cómo una mirada de ella tenía tanto poder en él, y, al parecer, también en los otros tres sujetos. Al parecer, el hecho de que no pudiera captar a Eric se debía también a su nueva…situación. Y no dejaba de ser extraño que, en una misma casa, en un mismo sótano pudieran reunirse ni mas ni menos que tres criaturas con fuerza suficiente como para contener la furia de un vampiro de mas de mil años.

¿También se debía a su nueva…situación? ¿Qué había dicho ella que eran?

¿…invocados?

-…¿Qué está pasando?

-Tápate un poco primero- dijo Huni. Godric no se había puesto la ropa. Estaba desnudo. Gloria había procurado no mirar mas allá de su torso. Estaba demasiado ocupada intentando hablarle a la cara por el bien de la supervivencia de todos. Apartó por un momento la vista de él mientras se sentaba mas adentro en el colchón y se tapaba con la manta.

En el momento en que giró la cabeza a un lado, Godric se dio cuenta de las ganas que tenía de morder la arteria que latía bajo la delicada y sabrosa piel de aquel cuello, que se dejaba entrever por los mechones de su pelo, a veces con brillos dorados, y cuya sangre debía ser tan suculenta…

Olía tan bien como Sooky. Incluso mejor, se habría atrevido a especular en aquel instante. Se retuvo pensando que, obviamente estaba tan débil que deseaba comer. Lo necesitaba.

-…algunas personas tienen habilidades especiales. Supongo que crees en estas cosas.

Godric asintió. Sooky era la segunda mentalista a la que había conocido a lo largo de su milenaria existencia.

-…los invocadores, como yo, tenemos una de estas mutaciones. No se exactamente cómo pasa, solo se lo que sucede.

Godric siguió mirándola. Como él solía hacer.

-…cuando una persona…con, digamos, algún tipo de poder muere antes de que le llegue, digamos, su momento, a veces, aparece conmigo.

Godric levantó las cejas. Involuntariamente. No pudo evitarlo.

-empezó a pasarme a partir de los trece años. Borou fue uno de los primeros en llegar.

Godric contempló por un segundo al hombre joven, de raza negra: hombros anchos, pelo muy corto, un poco bajito…

Durante el forcejeo, la camisa se había roto y mostraba dos cicatrices: una grande, desgarradora, como de un animal salvaje, y una limpia, estrecha y profunda.

-a nuestro alrededor se va formando un…digamos…grupo de seres sobrenaturales, de alguna forma. Y creo que se forma algún vínculo extraño entre nosotros.

Godric se quedó de piedra. Repitió en su mente todas aquellas palabras antes de volver a abrir la boca.

-¿Y qué tiene esto que ver con Eric?

Ella tomó aire antes de seguir. Se sentía como diciéndole a un paciente que a causa de un accidente viviría el resto de su vida a base de pastillas, o que acababa de perder una mano. A sus espaldas, alguien dijo- ahora viene lo difícil

Con un suspiro, Gloria continuó.

-Godric, Boro vivía en una época cuando no existían los televisores ni los coches, y era ayudante de un cazador de monstruos: hombres lobo, vampiros... un licántropo le mordió durante la fase de luna roja y…

-mi jefe tuvo que matarme. Dijo que ahora era uno de ellos.

-Donde vivía Huni…oh. ¿Huni?...¿Que le digo?- preguntó; pero cuando miró sobre su hombro obtuvo respuesta:

De la espalda de Humi, a la altura de los omóplatos habían surgido dos largas y delgadas halas cubiertas de plumas negras. De su cabeza, incluso, surgieron las puntas de lo que parecían dos finos cuernos un poco parecidos a los de los antílopes.

Era la perfecta imagen de un ángel caído.

-Y…2-D, bueno. ¡solo mírale! Es distinto. De donde él venía todo era como él.

Godric recapacitó por un momento.

-Entonces, Eric…

Huni se adelantó un paso.

-No puedes sentirle, porque estás en otro mundo. Y él no.

Godric le miró de repente. No se lo creía.

-estás en…otra dimensión. Nosotros también per… nos separamos de nuestras familias.

Borou agachó la cabeza. Parecía que aquella última frase lo había golpeado con crueldad.

Godric lo pensó durante un segundo. ¿Eric no estaba? En ese momento no pensaba en Sooky ni en el Fangtasia, ni en todos los demás vampiros. ¿Eric no estaba? ¿No existía?

Un mundo sin Eric…quien había sido su fiel hijo y su única familia durante los últimos mas de mil años…a quien amaba en todos y cada uno de los sentidos de la palabra…se le antojó un mundo…cruel…

Gloria supo leer en su rostro tan inexpresivo la mayor parte del tiempo, los leves gestos que se formaron con la noticia. Le dolió en el alma, una vez mas, tener que darle a alguien esta noticia.

-¿No puedo contactar con él?

-…Tenemos…un par de amigos trabajando en esto, investigando…lo que sucede. Pero, de momento…no sabemos nada mas.

Godric no dijo nada. Gloria sabía que necesitaría tiempo. Entonces se fijó en sus heridas. Sanaban a duras penas, lentamente.

-…Tus heridas…sanan solas…pero…antes lo hacían mas rápido.

Godric tardó un momento en responder.- Estoy débil. Pero vosotros estáis peor. Lo siento.

Gloria se acarició la muñeca. Le dolía mucho, se estaba hinchando y estaba en una posición muy rara. Godric parecía arrepentirse.

-…Si me dejáis, puedo curaros.

Se hizo el silencio por unos momentos. 2-d habló primero.

-¡Es cierto! A mi me lo hizo antes.

Los otros dos lo miraron cuando levantó la mano, mostrándola intacta.

Humi se lo pensó un rato.

-…¿Te hizo daño?

-Nop

-¿Sientes algo nuevo? ¿una sensación…extraña, algún tipo de…efecto secundario?

-No. Mola bastante.

Humi lo pensó un momento antes de aceptar- esta bien, entonces supongo que yo también aceptaré.- luego miró a Borou- ¿Borou?

-…No. No quiero que me cure.

-¡pero Borou!- se quejó Gloria

-¡No me fío de él! Tal vez no tenga malas intenciones pero…debo hacerme fuerte yo mismo y no con…lo que sea que hace.

Borou era desconfiado. Sobre todo desde que su amo decidió que no podían arriesgarse a tener un hombre lobo mas, y lo había matado sin darle oportunidad de despedirse de sus hijos. Gloria lo comprendió. De todas formas ninguna de sus heridas parecía demasiado grave.

-…Esta bien. Yo también lo haré.

Godric se llevó la mano a la boca y se propinó un mordisco. Su sangre, roja como un rubí, intensa, se derramó lentamente por su mano, su muñeca y su antebrazo, y Gloria siguió su trazo con la mirada, absorta, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Godric le ofrecía su mano, expectante, esperando que hiciera algo. Ella, temblorosa, mojó uno de sus dedos en la sangre como con el agua bendita cuando se entra en una iglesia, y se la esparció por la muñeca.

La hinchazón disminuyó, le dolió un poco menos, y el color dolorido de la piel desapareció, pero el color de la sangre que se había derramado debajo de la piel, formando un moratón no lo hizo, seguía estando rota.

-…No lo entiendo. Con 2-D funcionó.

Godric la miraba sin expresión aparente- tienes que beber.

Ella se le quedó mirando, de piedra- ¡¿Qué?

-es una herida interna. Solo si quieres.

Gloria presintió que en su mirada había algo mas, un secreto inconfesable: con aquella sangre le estaba ofreciendo algo mas. Una especie de regalo de disculpa, muy especial por todo lo que había pasado.

Tras ellos, los demás lo supieron también, en su intuición, pero no dijeron nada. Era solo decisión de ella.

Gloria, a punto de temblar de emoción, se inclinó hacia él y, con un poco de duda, pegó sus labios a la piel de godric, dejando que entraran en contacto con esa parte de él, y con su sangre. Con timidez, lamió y bebió el líquido, y al momento descubrió que era mucho mas que eso.

Después de un trago o dos se separó de él, con las pupilas dilatadas, como si acabara de descubrir que se trataba de la fruta prohibida disfrazada. Aún en shock, se relamió los labios, impidiendo que se desperdiciara una sola gota de aquella sustancia.

Godric asintió luego y se dirigió hacia Huni. Él le miró con desconfianza, haciéndole entender que no le gustaba la idea de beber su sangre. Godric lo comprendió, así pues, manchó toda su mano y acarició sus heridas, dejándole intacto, aunque teñidos de rojo algunos trozos de su piel.

Las heridas desaparecieron en un momento. Godric miró entonces a Borou.

-¿Estas seguro de tu elección?

Borou asintió sin decir palabra.

Apenas unos minutos mas tarde, Huni se encontró en el baño, frente al espejo.

Su reflejo le devolvía una mirada insegura, pero firme. Estaba luchando contra la tentación de probar aquella sangre antes de lavarse la cara. Se sentiría mentiroso, sucio y débil si no era capaz de renunciar a aquello, pero lo cierto es que en un principio había querido probarla para saber qué efectos tendría en Gloria. Abrió el grifo. Y solo por un segundo le tembló la mano… cuando, después de echarse agua a la cara, encontró en su dedo una mancha un poco reseca, medio diluida…y no fue capaz de resistir la tentación.

La droga entró en él.

Godric supo que Huny calló en la tentación de probar su sangre en cuanto sucedió. Fue en una muy pequeña medida, pero aún así sintió en su cuerpo la sorpresa del demonio.


End file.
